kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Baby Goose/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:B1B5:B319:AEDA:E4E3-20190711210051
CHAPTER ONE A big crack One day Rainbow Dash is with her family and friends. ‘’Hi, Twilight. Hi, Fluttershy,’’ she says. ‘’Hi, Rainbow Dash,’’ says Twilight. ‘’How are…?’’ But then there is a big crack! ‘’What’s that?’’ asks Twilight. Everyone listens. ‘’Rainbow Dash!’’ shouts Pinkie Pie. ‘’The ice is cracking!’’ ‘’Quick! Run away!’’ shouts Rainbow Dash. The ice cracks in front of Rainbow Dash and Twilight. Fluttershy jumps to help her friends. Suddenly they are on a big iceberg. ‘’We can’t stop!’’ says Fluttershy. ‘’The iceberg is going out to the sea.’’ ‘’Spot! Pinkie Pie!’’ shouts Rainbow Dash. It’s very windy and it starts to rain. Soon it is night and the sea is dark. The iceberg goes up and down. ‘’We’re far from home now,’’ says Rainbow Dash. ‘’Look!’’ says Fluttershy. ‘’What’s that?’’ They see a big ice ship. There are animals on the ship. CHAPTER TWO The pirate ship ‘’Hello,’’ says a big grouch on the ship. ‘’I’m Oscar. I’m your friend. Come and eat something.’’ ‘’Oh thank you. I’m hungry,’’ says Twilight. Fluttershy sees a jaguar on the ship. ‘’Who are you?’’ she asks. ‘’My name’s Baby Jaguar,’’ says the jaguar. ‘’Baby Jaguar’s a nice name,’’ thinks Fluttershy. ‘’We’re pirates,’’ says Oscar. ‘’Oh no!’’ says Twilight. ‘’Are you a pirate too, Baby Jaguar?’’ asks Fluttershy. ‘’Yes, he is. We’re all pirates and you are my prisoners,’’ laughs Oscar. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Twilight fight the pirates but they can’t escape. ‘’Help!’’ says Twilight. ‘’Let us go!’’ The pirates are very happy. Oscar sings and dances. ‘’Come and be pirates with us,’’ he says to Rainbow Dash. ‘’No,’’ says Rainbow Dash. ‘’I’m going home to my family.’’ ‘’You’re not going home,’’ answers Oscar. ‘’Let’s kill the purple pony first,’’ he says to his pirates. ‘’Stop!’’ says Baby Jaguar. ‘’Don’t kill him.’’ Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash escape and they help Twilight. ‘’Quick! Let’s jump onto that iceberg!’’ shouts Fluttershy. ‘’Oscar is a bad grouch,’’ thinks Baby Jaguar. Then he jumps too. Fluttershy is angry with Baby Jaguar. ‘’Go away! You’re a pirate,’’ she says. ‘’No,’’ answers Baby Jaguar. ‘’I’m not a pirate now. I can help you. We can escape.’’ ‘’Let’s go!’’ says Rainbow Dash. ‘’Let’s go home.’’ But the pirate ship is not far behind. Oscar is coming! CHAPTER THREE Going home The pirates are looking for Rainbow Dash and her friends. ‘’Where are they?’’ asks Oscar. ‘’They can’t escape. I want my prisoners. Rainbow Dash and her friends are on the sea for many days. Then they see something. ‘’Look, we’re home!’’ says Rainbow Dash. Then Fluttershy sees the pirates. ‘’Oh no! Oscar is here too,’’ she says. ‘’Hello again, Rainbow Dash,’’ says Oscar. He is very angry. ‘’Look! I have some new prisoners. They are your family.’’ ‘’Help! Let us go!’’ says Pinkie Pie. ‘’Your big sister can’t help you now!’’ laughs Oscar. ‘’We can fight the pirates,’’ says Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash. Baby Jaguar looks at Fluttershy. ‘’Yes,’’ says Baby Jaguar. ‘’I can fight too.’’ Rainbow Dash and her friends fight the pirates. ‘’Now I’m very angry!’’ says Rainbow Dash. She runs at Oscar. ‘’Let my family go!’’ shouts Rainbow Dash. ‘’I can’t fight an angry blue pony,’’ says Oscar and he runs away. ‘’Spot! Pinkie Pie!’’ says Rainbow Dash. ‘’Are you OK?’’ ‘’Yes,’’ says Spot. ‘’Thank you. You’re a good big sister.’’ ‘’And you’re a good friend,’’ says Twilight. ‘’Thank you for your help, Baby Jaguar,’’ says Fluttershy. ‘’You’re a good friend too.’’ THE END